


this is becoming a pattern

by AssumingMinds19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All accidents inspired by the last two months of my life, F/F, Hospitals, Just a quick write, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssumingMinds19/pseuds/AssumingMinds19
Summary: Short Hospital VIsit AUKara, who has been in a series of accidents over the last three months, wakes up in the hospital once again with a worried Lena Luthor waiting next to her.





	this is becoming a pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on paper, thoughts on paper. I swear every single injury that occurred to Kara in this story happened to me in the last few months as well. I've been in and out of the hospital so many times, I don't even know which way is up. On the plus side, I am actually going to Portugal next week and my arms are finally healed enough for me to get back to writing.

Kara’s eyelids batted woozily, half rolled back in her head as she took in the white room with hazy eyes. A faint beeping sound resonated around the room and she tittered her head with a slight groan as she recognised the place sterile room belonging to a hospital. The blonde tilted her head slightly, taking in the slumped form of a brunette in the chair beside her bed. 

 

After a few confused seconds, Kara reached her sluggish fingers up to touch the bandage that was wrapped around her head. The blonde’s eyes furrowing as she tried to understand what exactly had landed her in the hospital this time. Half a minute passed before the slumped visitor stirred and looked up at her with blinking eyes 

 

Kara furrowed her brow as her confused mind took in the sight of her, slightly estranged, girlfriend. 

 

Lena took a deep breath, yawning before she leant forward in her chair and gave Kara a weary smile. 

 

“I’m starting to think you have a pattern for trouble,” she rumbled, her voice still gravely from her nap.

 

The uneasiness in the blonde's chest, that had spiked when she first realised who was sitting next to her, dropped away at the CEO’s casual tone.

 

“What clued you in?” Kara said with a smile.

 

Lena let out a huff, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leant forward in her seat and she smirked at the blonde before replying.

 

“I don’t know,” she answered with a drawl. “Maybe the fact that in the past two months you’ve managed to visit the hospital not once, but three times, for completely different accidents.”

 

At the brunette’s words, Kara began to shuffle backwards on the bed. Propping herself up so she could view the other woman clearly.

 

“It hasn’t been that bad-“ she tried to answer, before being cut off by Lena.

 

“First, there was the car accident-“ The CEO began.

 

“That wasn’t my fault,” Kara replied, interrupting with a wave of her hand.

 

Lena shook her head, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Yes…” she replied slowly. “But you walked around for a week in pain before I finally convinced you to go back to the hospital and they found out you had torn the muscle in your shoulder.”

 

Kara felt a flush grow in her cheeks, remembering clearly the week that had followed the car accident she had been in. Insisting that she was fine, even as the ache refused to dissipate. 

 

“Well…yes,” she answered, conceding the point.

 

Lena arched an eyebrow.

 

“Then, it turned out that you needed surgery on the said shoulder,” she said dryly.

 

Kara looked up at the ceiling, feigning a cavalier tone. 

 

“And that went fine,” she cut in.

 

The CEO snorted and the blonde felt a flush grow in her cheeks.   


“Yes,” Lena replied, her eyes tracing the rush of pink as it moved from Kara’s cheeks and down her neck. 

 

“But then you insisted on going back to work like a lunatic. How your boss let you get away with that, I do not know,” she added dryly and with a raised eyebrow.

 

The blonde let out a soft laugh.

 

“Well… she’s pretty accommodating to my wishes,” Kara replied with a smirk.

 

The brunette’s mouth twitched slightly at the blonde’s attempt at a lightheartedness, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Kara deflated slightly against her pillow.

 

“Then, with your shoulder still in a sling… you go and book a holiday to Portugal.”

 

Lena’s words were tense and the memory of the huge argument they’d had when the blonde had first told her about the trip seemed to rise between them.

 

Kara waited a few seconds, hoping that the brunette would continue to speak, but was disappointed. A flash of annoyance grew in her chest that Lena was seemingly continuing on her previous stance of waiting for the blonde to apologise for her decision. Something the reporter absolutely refused to do. 

 

“There was a time crunch,” the blonde replied a shiver of irritation rumbling through her words. 

 

“There was a special on the tickets, after all.”

 

The other woman opened her mouth slightly, her brows furrowing, and she looked ready to snap back at Kara’s words. A beat passed instead and the CEO instead let out a slight groan, her eyes fluttering shout while she rubbed the side of her head.

 

“So you book a holiday, five seconds post surgery mind you,” Lena finally said. “And in your excitement at booking said holiday you decide to host a dinner party for all your friends and insist on cooking yourself.”

 

Kara pursed her lips at Lena’s words, but another embarrassed flush grew up her cheeks.

 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go to Portugal… the occasion merited a celebration.”

 

The CEO shook her head in exasperation.

 

“Except you’ve only got one working arm,” Lena answered sarcastically. “So it didn’t really work out in your favour.”

 

Kara rolled her neck, lifting her bandaged right arm up slightly before letting it fall back gently on the bed.

 

“Look, people burn themselves all the time,” she tried to say.

 

The brunette let out a mirthless laugh before leaning forward in her seat.

 

“Yes, but they don’t all set themselves on fire in desperation to create the perfect caramel!” She said with a loud enough yell that a passing nurse in the hallway frowned at her. 

 

Kara didn’t acknowledge the truth of her girlfriend’s words. Instead, she played with a loose thread on her blanket. 

 

“You can’t deny,” she said easily before risking a glance back at the exasperated brunette. “It tasted amazing.”

 

Lena’s eyes bulged slightly in her head.

 

“So you’ve been hospitalised for a shoulder injury and second-degree burns,” she said, listing the injuries out on her fingers. “The logic from here on out would be to lay low for a bit.”

 

The brunette let out a groan and shook her head.

 

“But that wouldn’t be you, I suppose.”

 

Kara let out a breath.  


 

“You know me so well,” the blonde said in a soft voice.

 

Lena bit her lip, clearly struggling internally with something. A war of emotions crossed her face, anger chief amongst them before her hand stretched out to grip Kara’s lightly. The blonde let out a relieved breath, comforted by Lena’s gentle touch that she hadn’t felt in a week since their last argument.

 

“Only you, shoulder injury plus burns, would insist on helping her sister redecorate,” Lena murmured, pulling Kara’s hand gently up so she could kiss her fingers.

 

The reporter smiled at the CEO. 

 

“To my credit, I’m pretty sure that ladder was used by Eliza’s mother to repaint her own house. It’s entirely Alex’s fault for insisting on using an antique,” the blonde replied, her smile widening slightly when Lena laced their fingers together. 

 

“Regardless of the quality on the ladder,” Lena said with a laugh. “I’m convinced that the majority of people wouldn’t try to climb a ladder and paint a room with only one barely functioning and badly burnt arm. Perhaps it was always destined to end in disaster,” she ended dryly.

 

Lena raised their joined hands, pressing another quick kiss to the back of them. Kara let out a contented sigh at the gesture before her thoughts scrambled slightly. 

 

“…I’d be grateful if you could, in fact, tell me what occurred. My memory is a bit… fuzzy,” the blonde said, her voice hesitant.

 

Lena gave her a worried look, before reaching out to cup Kara’s cheek.

 

“You fell off the ladder,” she said, her eyes flickering with a slight sheen. “You hit your head pretty hard and you needed a couple of stitches.”

 

Kara reached up again to touch the wrapped bandage around her head, the gesture making a dull ache in her back throb painfully. 

 

“It feels like I hurt my back too,” she said with a wince.

 

Lena’s brow furrowed at her words.  


“Probably,” she answered with a disdainful snort and a roll of her eyes. “But let me guess, you still want to go on your trip.”

 

Kara frowned at the bitterness in the brunette’s voice.

 

“I have always wanted to go,” she said, her teeth gritting slightly.

 

Lena rolled her eyes, raising Kara’s irritation enough that the blonde yanked her hand out of the brunette’s grasp. The CEO followed the gesture with a frown before she leant back in her seat and crossed her arms.

 

“So instead of letting me take you in my private jet,” she growled out. “In a few months, once you’re properly healed. Staying as long as we would like and weekending at my flat in Barcelona. Tapas bars and fine wine… You’re going to insist on flying in cattle class, crammed in amongst the masses so you can roam to streets on Lisbon without being able to speak to language.”

 

Kara let the other woman’s words roll over her, refusing to repeat the same argument they’d already had before.

 

After a few tense moments, the blonde tilted her head slightly and gave Lena a wry smile.

 

“They have fantastic libraries,” she answered.

 

There a was a pause before Lena let out an unexpected laugh. The tension washed out of the room as Lena stood to her feet, leaning across the bed so she could capture Kara’s lips with her own. The kiss was urgent but deep enough to make the blonde moan slightly and her hazy mind sharpen. After Lena pulled away, a gentle smile playing at her lips, she spoke in a whisper. 

 

“You really are an idiot.”

 

The blonde tilted her head and returned the smile.

 

“But you love me anyway, right?” She asked.

 

The brunette huffed.

 

“Maybe,” she answered with a toothy grin and a coked eyebrow. “But only if you promise me that you aren’t going to get in any more car accidents, cooking accidents or renovation related accidents for at least the next month.” 

 

Lena sighed.

 

"I want you to enjoy your trip away.”

 

The blonde felt the tension in her head relax slightly at her girlfriend’s words.

 

“So… you’re not mad at me anymore?” Kara questioned.

 

Lena shrugged.  


“How could I be mad at the woman I love?”

 

The blonde let out a sigh. 

 

“I just figured…the last time we talked-“

 

The CEO cut her off with a shake of her hand.

 

“The last time we talked… I had my head up my own arse. I didn’t understand why you…”

 

Her words stalled and she trailed off into silence. 

 

Kara finished the brunette’s sentence in a heavy voice. 

 

“Why I turned down your proposal.”

 

Once the words were out and the core of the issue they’d been arguing about was in the air, Lena seemed to hunch in on herself. Kara felt a pang of guilt, knowing full well how much it had hurt Lena when the blonde had turned her down. She reached out herself this time, clutching the brunette’s hand gently and rubbing her thumb in slow circles across it.

 

“Lena,” she said softly. “You’ve got to know that I love you and I want to be with you. Nothing’s changed.”

 

The brunette sighed.

 

“Except it has changed,” she answered in a broken voice. “You don’t want to marry me.”

 

Kara shuffled forward in her bed wincing again at the pain in her lower back and biting her tongue to stop from crying out. Lena watched her with concern, raising a hand to stop her when the blonde let her legs swing off the side of the bed. Kara pushed her away, instead leaning forward so she could pull Lena into a hug, wrapping her injured arms gently around the other woman. 

 

“Honey,” she began in a soft voice, reassured when Lena didn’t pull away but nuzzled into her arms. “I only want to be with you… there’s no one else Icould ever see myself with… But I’m not ready to marry you,” she finished with a whisper before pulling back.

 

Lena watched with sad eyes, enough to make Kara close her own and lean her head against her girlfriend’s gently.

 

“I had dreams,” she continued softly. “Dreams about things I wanted to do and the person I wanted to be. The person I created for myself. When we first got together I was… I hadn’t achieved anything.”

 

Lena shook her head, her fingers reaching to curl at the corners of Kara’s elbows 

 

“That’s not true-“

 

Kara cut her off quickly.

 

“It is… at least for me, it is. But I’ve found myself more these past six months than I ever have before and so much of that was to do with you. But I need to do something that’s…”

 

She trailed off and Lena frowned down at her shoes.

 

“Untarnished by me,” the brunette muttered.

 

The blonde hurriedly shook her head at the familiar trace of self-deprecation in her girlfriend’s voice. 

 

“Lena, you could never tarnish anything,” Kara said with an edge of frustration. "Everything you touch… You make everything better, just by being around it. You make me better.”

 

Lena let out a sigh and the blonde was saddened to realise no matter how many times Kara told her how important and good she was, a part of Lena might never believe her. 

 

After a second, Lena reached up to cup Kara’s cheek gently and smile.

 

“To be honest,” the brunette said with a laugh, her eyes twinkling. “I’m just glad you’re alright… I swear you are the most accident prone person I know on the planet.”

 

Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Maybe it’s because I’m not from this planet,” the blonde replied in a mock whisper.

 

Lena rolled her eyes 

 

“For the millionth time Kara, you are not an alien,” she said dryly.

 

The blonde shook her head and pretended to stroke an imaginary beard as if she was a wise old man pondering an ancient question.

 

“I’m telling you… my birth mom’s cooking was out of this world.”

 

Lena gave her a fond look, her eyes darting across the blonde’s face as of she was trying to absorb her features to permanent memory.

 

“Maybe when you get back,” she said with a smile. “You’ll let me take you out to dinner.”

 

Kara smiled, happiness growing in her chest even as her body ached.

 

“That’d be nice,” she answered.

 

The brunette pressed a quick kiss against the reporter’s lips.

 

“I love you, Kara,” she said after the kiss broke.

 

The blonde let out a breath.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) After this, I'm back to tackling my longer fics.


End file.
